SPY FLASH
by private95
Summary: SEQUEL TO SPIES DON'T CRY.
1. Chapter 1

There will come a time where we all will die.

Even Zach.

But at the moment that time seemed very far away.

Zach was fine.

Actually he was great.

*******************************************

"Wait so you faked the gunshot" I asked in awe.

He smirked.

"Back at Blackthorne they used to call me stuntman" he said

"so the whole time you guys knew Kevin was bad?" I asked, no intention of ever stopping the flow of questions.

"then why didn't you tell me" I asked.

I was a little insulted.

Why were my friends and my boyfriend keeping secrets from me?

"Cammie you have to much on your plate at the moment I didn't want this whole Kevin thing to be to much for you so we decided to take care of it ourselves." Zach said concerned.

"Thanks" I said dully more to the unthankful side.

"But next time if you keep anything from me I WILL kill you" I said serious and simply.

To make myself more dramatic I took out my gun, shot at a solid rubber ball, the bullet bounced off that and went straight into a polka dot on the wall.

"By the way…my plates Never to full" I said as I winked and walked out of the room.

******************************************

Bex and Liz tied Kevin up and know were beating the &%^&^*#$%# out of him to get what he wanted with me dead.

But I almost had it all figured out.

************************************

what I found under Kevins mattress was what I would of found in my fathers floor.

Files.

Missions.

Pieces of paper holding deadly secrets.

Kevin had found it first.

But know it was mine.

And then I opened the files.

*******************************************

SUBJECT: CAMERON ANN MORGAN

_What????????????????????????????????????_

DATE: AUGUST 3RD-10TH

YEAR: 2000

_Wait……….that date is so familiar._

_I remember now vaguely._

_My mom went on a mission and I had to stay with my father._

_We spent a week together doing……… I cant remember what we did._

_I always remember everything._

_What's wrong with me?_

_I can't remember anything about that week. _

_So I read on._

EXPERIMENT: WORLDS BEST SPY.

THEY experimented on me?????Who's they?????

NOTES: CAMERON ANN IS THE DAUGHTER OF NATHAN AND RACHEL MORGAN.

TRAINING: NATHAN- BLACKTHORNE INSTITUTE FOR BOYS.

RACHEL-GALLAGHER ACEDEMY FOR EXCEPTIONAL YOUNG WOMEN.

CAMERON- NO CURRENT TRAINING.

THE SUBJECT WILL BE PUT TO TESTS IMPOSSIBLE TO MAN KIND. WITH THE PROPER TRAINING WE ARE SURE THAT SHE CAN SURVIVE.

SCIENTISTS BELIEVE THAT BY INSTALLING A METAL CHIP IN HER BRAIN SHE WILL BE OF GREAT HELP KNOWLEDGE WISE.

ABDUCTED FROM: 196 HARVEY PLACE.

That was my house!

_That's where I was the week I was staying with my father. _

_Of maybe I should say that's where I should have been the week I was supposed to be staying with my father. _

RESULTS: CAMERON WAS TESTING THREE TIMES.

FORCED UNDER WATER FOR 5 MINUTES. (ALMOST DIED)

SENT ON KIDS MISSION. SHOT AT TWICE. NO HARM

FOUGHT AGAINST KARATE MASTER (BROKE LEG)

_They tortured me???????????????????????????????_

SHE ESCAPED AFTER KIDS MISSION.

That was the file.

That's what the people who have my father are after.

And Kevin was working for them his job was to eliminate evidence.

ME.

There was a crumpled up and torn paper on bottom of the file envelope.

It read.

Dearest Cammie,

I don't know if I will ever see you again. That is up to the people who have taken you. But I will do whatever I can to get you back. Even if that means killing myself. The people who took you want to experiment on you in other words torture you. But you are my daughter and I cannot let anyone do that to you. The people who took you they called me and made a proposition they will give you back if I give myself in and that's what I will do. Your mother has no idea about this she thinks I went on a mission and never came back. I am sure that when they bring you to me and take me they will not let you free. But you are a smart girl you will run. And when you get home and get in your bed you will be freed from all your memories if torture. Meaning that I have saturated your bed with a chemical that will make you forget the past week. You will no longer remember what they did to you and I will be gone. I know about their experiment and wrote up a file on it, they will do whatever possible to get rid of the file. If the C.I. it they will come after them. I need you to get this file safely in the hands of Mr. Porter Hyman. He is the only one I trust, please don't tell your mother. But I know you Cammie and I know how special you are. YOGA OUT UP COMPUTER OPPOSITYE MINE EVERY APPLE FOR TO EVEN MORE.

LOVE, dad

He wrote that to me?????????????

_What the heck was the last sentence._

And then I realized what it was if I took the first letter of each word it spelled out…..

YOU COME AFTER ME.

WHAT?????????????????????????????


	2. Chapter 2

Okay sorry about the major mess up and I know that it doesn't spell you come after me.

I do hope that u liked the chapter otherwise.

And will try and post soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Have you ever had the feeling that a piece of your past was missing?

That something of time had been taken away?

Well I Cammie Morgan never felt like that.

Until now.

When I was young I was kidnapped for a group of men called Nilton for a week.

Niltons plan was to experiment on me forcing me to do what most humans cannot.

Force me to become the worlds best spy.

Force me to ultimately live a life of danger.

A life of spying.

**********************

I sat on the bed thinking over what I had just read.

"Hey Gallagher girl." I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around Zach was heading towards me.

"Haven't spoken to you lately" he said all to seriously.

I know what he was getting at.

What was happening with us?

"I know that there is a lot going on in your life," he said.

"But can try and stick me in?" he asked I saw he was hurt.

I loved him I really did.

He sat down next to me.

I put my hand on his jaw as I gently stroked it.

"Maybe this will put your mind at ease." I said leaning in for a gentle kiss.

He kissed me back.

But I felt nothing.

No stomach flutter.

No butterflies.

No blush.

NO LOVE.

What was happening?????????????????????????????????????????

Zach pushed me down on the bed……………..

"Stop" I said calmly…the first time.

"STOP" I said.

"Get off me"

He didn't.

I kicked him in the nuts.

He fell off the bed on pain.

"Zach" I said harshly.

"If you ever ignore what I say again I WILL kill you." I said simply. with that I turned and left the room.

***********************************

But we were Zach and Cammie.

We were a LEGEND.

We were real.

We were meant to be together.

We were the ones in the fairytale.

All that was gone.

*********************************

"BALL TIME" Bex shrieked.

"What are you talking about." I asked.

Hoping she meant ball playing then going to an actual ball.

"Sweetie, I got us V.I.P. passes to the California ball.

"We are going to party"

"Correction, you are going to the party and I am going to sleep." I said as I slipped on my pajama shorts.

"Not a chance" Macey said. I turned to see her standing at the doorway looking gorgeous in a simple Vera Wang, purple gown.

"Cammie stop mopping about Zach and come have some fun" she said pulling me shorts off me.

"thanks." I said sarcastically starring at my bare legs and underwear.

I turned to the door.

Zach was standing there in his tuxedo starring at me.

Whoops.

"go away Zach" I said.

He didn't respond.

He just walked away.

Just like that.

No smirk.

No comment.

No comeback.

***********************************

I looked down at my empire waist Chanel silk gown.

I looked beautiful considering I felt like hell inside.

I glanced at the mirrors in the ballroom. My hair was tied loosely in a bun with a simple gold beaded ribbon in a bow.

I scanned the room.

A lot of people were here.

Including Zach.

But he was deep in conversation with a man.

I glanced at the buffet table a women young women was pouring herself some whisky.

She was about to drop it the bottle was slipping…onto the little kid standing next to her…that could be fatal.

I ran towards them.

I twisted my hand in a way only a spy could…to catch the bottle.

But so did another boy and he wasn't zach.

He caught the bottle first.

I looked up and the spy standing next to me.

He was the cutest boy I had ever seen.

He smirked.

"May I have this dance?" he asked

I smiled.

"sure."


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT**

if you don't remember what happened at the end of the last chapter, go back and read it BEFORE reading this chapter.

***********************************************

the cute boy gently put his hand on the small of my back.

My insides tingled.

I put my hands around his neck as we danced slowly.

_Calm down Cammie_. Rebuked myself;

_You're only dancing with the cutest boy ever;_

_You sense that he's a spy;_

_You have no idea if he was good or bad._

_And um…your insides feel weird because he's touching you…_

_Oh gosh!_

THAT IS NOT GOOD.

He leaned into my ear.

I shivered

"Whats your name?" he asked me.

_Should I tell him my real name? _I debated inside my head.

Um……no….not a good idea.

"I am Katie Hudson" I lied.

"and I am Max Sanders." He said.

He was lying.

I sensed it.

" You're lying" I said simply.

"So are you" he said as he winked.

He was a spy and a good one at that.

"Fine I am Cammie Morgan." I admitted.

He smiled.

"I am Drew Carter." He said.

"So where did you go to school?" I asked him.

" I go to the brother school for Gallagher academy" he said slyly.

I froze.

"Calm it, spy." He whispered.

"There is only one spy school for girls and unfortunately you made it a little obvious you a spy. So of course you go there."

Whoa.

Blunt much?

I am Cammie Morgan.

And I just made a fool out of myself.

Step it up a notch, girl.

"The brother school for Gallagher in Blackthorne and we both know you don't go there." I said significantly as I tightened my grip around his neck.

We swayed back and forth on the dance floor.

"and why is it that you are so sure I don't go there?" he asked quizzically.

I looked drew straight in the eyes.

"I know every boy in Blackthorne, their name, number and address."

"And if I recall correctly there is no one by the name Drew Carter isn't on that list" I pointed out plainly.

I shrugged.

"Unless your lying to me about your name again…" I began.

"But I know your not; DREW;" I finished.

"good spy" he concluded.

I know.

And just like that at that moment I had a flashback.

I was in my mothers office. I looked down at the desk and I noticed a file that read: Blackthorne vs. Hanktin institute for boys.

_Hanktin?_

_That must be Drew's school. _

"so you must go to Hanktin" I said smiling a bit to the evil side.

This time it was his turn to freeze.

"don't be surprised" I smirked.

"you just said I am a good spy didn't you?"

*************************************************

another slow song came on.

Drew made no effort to remove his hands from my waist.

Believe me I didn't mind.

"So you are HER." He said.

Um…. how was I supposed to respond to that?

"Yay…um I think" I said a little weirded out.

"Your the real Cammie Morgan"

"If you mean Cammie Morgan in a bad way then NO… otherwise I am her." I replied smiling.

He laughed.

Hey, he has white teeth.

Cool.

"Ive heard only the best about you" he replied.

"that's werid"

"why" he asked.

"well…" I began to explain.

"they call me the Chameleon I am supposed to blend in and go unnoticed. But apparently EVERYONE knows who I am." I said annoyed.

"well I guess that's what happens when your gorgeous." He said calmly.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

He just called me gorgeous.

_Oh yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I blushed. (inside only. Spies don't do outer blushing.)

"Zachs in pain you know" he said

how did he know about Zach?

Then again he was a spy.

"um…thanks for reminding me" I said sarcastically as I winced. .

I put my chin on his shoulder and leaned over.

I looked at Zach he was sitting at a table his jaw clenched and his hands were wrapped tightly around a knife from the buffet table.

YIKES.

I caught Zachs eye and looked at him.

He was burning.

I could easily see he was exploding with pain.

I winced again as I slow2ly took my eyes off him.

_WHAT HAVE I DONE?_

Cammie don't feel bad I warned myself.

_We are over._

_But no matter how hard I tried to convince myself he didn't like me anymore-I knew I was lying to myself. _

It was way to obvious that he still loved me.

But I like….Drew.

So I guess its…

Drew…or Zach……..Drew….Zach…..Drew….Zach….Drew…Zach….Zrew….Dack…

Oh gosh I am mixing them up.

I looked back at Drew,

He read my expression.

He released me.

"Go to him" he said with no sign of regret.

Gosh I thought he liked me.

" I like you" he said apparently somehow reading my mind.

"But I need you to know I am not the bad guy" he said his tone sweet but serious.

A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E.

"But I don't want to go to HIM" I said sort of begging to let me stay with him.

"I know." He said.

"but Cammie I am asking you to go do the right thing"

"whats that?" I asked bitterly

"get together with Zach because we are supposedly "the perfect match" I said answering my own question.

"No"

whoa. I guess that is NOT what he had in mind.

"go tell him that you are officially over so you could both movie on" he said.

"Oh."

"oh……NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."


	5. Chapter 5

It was 2:00 when I finally got home from the ball.

I quietly closed Maceys house door behind me thinking everyone else was sleeping.

I walked passed the living room.

Zach was up sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand.

His tuxedo shirt and bowtie were opened.

He looked……um…nice.

His face was expressionless.

"so you like Drew?" he asked me avoiding my eyes.

I ignored the question.

"Zach what are you still doing up" I asked a bit concerned.

He stood up and brushed passed me.

"I was making sure you came home safe." He said walking out of the room.

I melted.

Wait…no…what was I doing?

I don't like Zach.

Right?

RIGHT!?!?!?!?!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?

Then why was my heart pumping violently?

I heard a buzz.

I looked down at the table.

It was Zachs iphone. He got a text.

I picked the phone up and read it.

It read: sure man, no prob.

I looked at the number of who sent it, it was 1201 759 1466

_That number was really familiar. _

Drew had just given me his number and that was it.

What was Drew responding to?

I looked at Zachs outbox and read his most recent.:

TAKE CARE OF HER.

SHE DESEREVES ONLY THE BETS.

*****************************************

A tear made its way slowly down my cheek.

He loved me and only wanted wanted the best for me.

Then why was I being such an idiot?

Why am I being so mean to him?

Pms. I hope.

******************************************

the next day……….

I put on a pair of D&G dark skinny wash jeans and added a wacky Ed Hardy tee. I slipped on a navy Ralph Lauren blazer, rolled up the sleeves and pulled up the collar. I tied on my metallic Nikes. I stuck some random chunky necklaces over my head and ruffled my wavy hair.

I went downstairs.

Everyone was still sleeping.

I skipped breakfast, grabbed maceys keys to her Lexus and jumped in.

I located the nearest shooting range and drove there.

I needed a day off to think, be alone, and relax.

I am aware for most teenage girls relaxing would probably involve a day at the spa as opposed to a shooting range.

But then again, most teenage girls aren't spies.

I pointed my gun at the target in my booth and shot.

Bulls eye.

What else is new?

I felt a tap.

I spun around pointing my gun at the intruders heart.

However the intruder had good reflexes and flipped the gun out of my hand.

Before checking how it was I pulled my own gun out of the back of my jeans.

I looked up.

"Good one. Gallagher girl."

_No… that's what Zach calls me…then why was Drew calling me that.?_

"Um… hey Drew" I said not lowering my gun.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

He pointed to himself. "spy."

_Again…that's what Zach always did._

_Why can't I stop thinking about him?_

"Cammie do you mind lowering you gun, its making me a little self conscious that its pointed right at my heart." He said lowering the gun that he had taken from me.

"Give me I reason to." I said smirking.

I WAS GOING TO PLAY.

"Oh, that's the way you want it?" he asked as more of a statement.

He raised his gun.

We backed out of the booth to the open shooting field.

"Don't play with guns." Said an old lady that was sitting on a bench.

Drew and I doubled over in laughter.

If only she knew.

For a while we were hiding from each other.

Then I got bored and put my gun back.

I walked over to Drew.

"Why did you REALLY come here?" I asked.

"To do this" he said he leaned over to kiss me.

I was about to kiss him Back.

**STOP. **My insides screamed.

I stopped.

Nonononononnononnononononononononnononononononononononon.  
I cant do this.

I NEED ZACH.

I LOVE ZACH.

I LOVE ONLY ZACH.

I ran away from Drew.

I drove home as fast as possible and barged into the house.

I ran to Zachs room. He was lying in his bed…. shirtless I might add.

I jumped onto his bed and pulled his covers over me.

"Zach?"

"whats wrong Cammie." He asked.

Worried was written all over his face.

"I….I…." I couldn't speak.

I breathe in and out.

" I need you." I whispered.

I lay down on his chest. He stroked my hair.

I could feel his smile.

"So no matter what don't ever leave me." I begged.

"Don't worry." He said.

"until I die I will be with you."


	6. Chapter 6

Zach was back.

Macey was boyfriendless but happy.

Bex was healed from her gunshot.

Liz was, well…Liz.

Drew…actually I am not sure what happened to him.

Well as for me it was time to find the men who had tortured me, the ones that had my father.

********************************************

I reopened the files of Nilton.

This time daring to look at all the information.

It was then that I spotted the exact location.

LOCATION: 134 Collins avenue.

North Miami,FL 33160.

_Florida? _

I exhaled in annoyance.

Well in truth what was I expecting?

For them to be next door?

Actually, I guess I WAS kind of hoping…!

**********************************************

Afternoon.

"Cammie?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I spun around.

Zach.

"hey." I said.

A warm feeling flushed my body.

"I have a surprise for my Gallagher girl." He smirked.

He called me HIS Gallagher girl.

As in H-I-S.

This day cannot get any better.

"we are going on a date" he said casually.

Yupe. Ok maybe this day did just get better.

"um…ya…k?…sure!" I finally managed to mumble.

"where to?" I asked as I picked up the blazer I had thrown over the chair.

"somewhere." Zach grinned.

_Is he kidding me?_

_He was going to play games with someone who could kill him easily?_

But then again, it probably wouldn't be THAT easy.

Rumor has it that he's actually the best at Blackthorne.

But then again, HE probably couldn't hurt me that much.

Rumor has it I am the best at Gallagher.

What a match we are.

"can you give me a clue?" I pleaded as I entered Zach's Range Rover.

"fine." He said reluctantly.

"it rhymes with Pindoor Materpark." He laughed.

What the t%%$&$#&#&?????????????

Okay lets start rhyming.

Lindoor portermark…..

Wintoor fartercark……

Bintoor carkerdark……

This was getting me nowhere.

Wait…

INDOOR WATERPARK.

"Your taking me to a waterpark." I asked through my teeth as I laughed.

I WAS trying to sound upset.

Guess that didn't work out so well.

"are you serious." I asked annoyed but happy.

"whats wrong?" he asked, noticing the horrified expression on my face.

"scared the water mosters going to get you.?" He asked kidlike.

I SAW THAT SMIRK.

"oh, you don't have a bathing suit on." He asked.

_Um, why would I in middle of the winter?_

"I am not going in my underwear and bra." I said before he could.

He eyed me suspiciously.

"you think my idea of the perfect date is watching he in your soaking, see-through, bra and underwear go down a slide?" he asked a bit dumbfounded.

Okay the boy has a point.

"But if you want to you can…" he began getting VERY friendly with THAT idea.

"Not a chance." I glared playfully.

"Don't worry I had Macey buy you a bathing suit." He said.

Macey?

MACEY?!?!!?!??!!?!?!?!?!?!!

That is a recipe for disaster.

SHE considers a modest dress…low cut …might I ad VERY…and covering about ¼ of the thigh.

And SHE is the on that bought me a bathing suit?

I would probably look more appropriate NAKED.

"The bathing suit is in a bag in the back." He said as we pulled into the indoor water park parking lot.

I leaned my hand over the back and grabbed the bag.

JUICY COUTURE.

_They make good clothes…how bad can one of their bathing suits be?_

I glanced in the bag.

.GOD.

HELP ME.

"is something wrong?" Zach asked me.

Um…let me think yay.

She had given me a navy bikini…(I give her credit that it wasn't read tight patent leather I was expecting that…) and basically it was a bunch of straps.

That's pretty much what it was.

Just a bunch of little pieces.

I am dead.

I cannot let Zach see me in this.

I looked into the bag again there were tory burch flipflops.

Cute.

"is something wrong?"Zach asked me again.

I looked at him then pulled put out the bathing suit or more accurately the strings.

I tried to keep my face serious.

********************************************

I have seen people laugh really hard.

But I have never seen someone laugh THIS hard.

"is that the top half or the bottom half." He asked in between tears of laughter.

"BOTH." I laughed along with him.

His eyes widened in surprise.

He bit his lip in pity, though I knew he was in heaven.

***********************************************

before we entered the waterpark I turned to Zach.

" I need to find my father." I said seriously.

"I need to get revenge."

"well then lets find Nilton and your father." He said with a bring it on expression.

"but Zach I am nervous." I said.

Did I just tell him that I ma nervous?

Cammie Morgan doesn't even know how nervous feels.

Zach laughed.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Ok more accurately, anxious." I corrected myself.

"Ah, that's more like you." He said.

"Cammie?" he asked.

"ya."

Everything is going to be fine." He said.

**********************************

unknown. POV.

IF only they would have known how off they were.

IF only they had known that fine would be the opposite of how they would feel.

IF only they knew the danger.

IF only they knew the end results.

They would have never dared go on this mission.

NEVER.


	7. Chapter 7

The water park was a blast until we met HIM.

You are probably wondering WHICH HIM?

Drew.

Yes THAT him.

********************

Zach and I were walking next to each other when I felt a some shove me aside.

I looked up.

Yes, just like I said it was Drew.

"Oh so I see how it is." He said appalled.

"Ms. Cammie Morgan gets all the boys and uses them to her disposal." He said bitterly clearly remembering that just yesterday he had kissed me.

WHOOPS.

Wait was that who I was really turning into.

Some snob who gets whatever she wants?

Someone who doesn't realize that she has so much good in her life?

Zach read my mind.

I don't know how he does it but he seems to read me like a book.

I whispered in my ear. "Its not true Cam."

Then he stepped in front of me using his body to protect me.

Like I needed any protecting.

This was about to get ugly.

"Zach, let it go." I said.

"He isn't worth the fight." I said pulling him back.

Zach turned to me and looked me in the eyes.

That's all he did but from his expression I knew that what he was about to fight for wasn't the comment Drew had made to me.

This was something more.

MUCH MORE.

The three of us were in a secluded area in the park so the exposure wasn't a problem.

I stayed on the side.

I am aware that is not something Cammie Morgan would do.

But apparently this was something I was going to have to let them work out themselves.

I watched.

"DREW." Zach said his jaw clenched tightly.

"ZACH" drew said. No sign or anger.

"I tried judging you favorably. I tried letting it go, because I knew I would get kicked out of Blackthorne if I didn't let this go. But DREW I will NEVER let this go." Zach said moving in on him.

What was he talking about?

Drew chuckled.

"So Blackthorne boys don't play by the rules after all." He said unimpressed.

Zach ignored the comment.

"I tried SO HARD not to kill you." He said continuing.

"oh so I should feel bad for you because you tried so hard?" Drew asked sarcastically.

What did Drew do?

"YOU KILLED BOTH OF THEM." Zach's body shook.

Wait, WHAT?!??!?!?!??!?!

"THEY ALL TOLD ME YOU KILLED THEM NY ACCIDENT BUT I KNOW BETTER." He said his voice cracked.

"You killed my parents." He said now whispering.

I saw the hatred in his eye-wait. HE , as in DREW the boy I almost kissed KILLED ZACH'S PARENTS?

"and now you want to take away her from ME.? He asked obviously talking about me.

"THE ONE THING THAT I HAVE LEFT THAT I HAVE IN THIS WORLD YOU WANT TO TAKE AWAY ALSO?" his voice gained its power.

"Is it so hard for you to let me have something good.?"

"or are you going to try and take that away from me AGAIN.?"

"WHAT have I done to you to deserve this?" He asked his eyes glistening with tears.

But it wasn't ZACH who started to cry it was drew.

And then I HEARD a gunshot. I looked up.

Zach wasn't holding a gun.

Neither was DREW.

Because Drew was dead.

I had unconsciously shot him.

But I had to.

Then why was there a terrible feeling inside me.

Telling me that I had just made the biggest mistake.

I leaned over Drew's body.

Zach was shaken up.

I found an envelope in Drew's pocket.

It was addressed to Zach.

I opened it.

It read:

Zach,

I AM YOUR BROTHER.

Our parents were part of NILTON. So I shot them. If you are reading this letter than I am obviously dead, which means I don't get to tell you in person.

Zach you are my younger brother and I love you .

Everything I have done is for your sake.

-DREW

***************************************8


	8. Chapter 8

FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T READ THE PREVIOUS STORY CALLED SPIES DON'T CRY I SUGGEST YOU DO SO YOU UNDERSTAND WHY THEY ARE IN CALIFORNIA.

I WILL GIVE YOU A QUICK SUMMARY: ZACH HAD BEEN CAPTURED ON A MISSION IN CALIFORNIA. CAMMIE FOUND OUT WHEN SHE WAS IN GALLAGHER ACADEMY AND WENT TO CALIFONIA WITH HER FRIENDS TO FIND HIM. THEY DID. BEX,LIZ,CAMMIE, AND MACEY ARE NOW STAYING IN ONE OF MACEYS SUMMER HOUSES IN BEVERLY HILLS.

*************************************

"What's wrong?" Zach asked as I lay hunched over Drew's body holding back sobs.

What have I done?

Zack took the note from my hand.

He read it.

He swallowed.

He turned around and walked away just like that.

He left.

***********************************************

"Macey." I cried into the phone.

"C-come pick me up from the water park." I chocked into the phone.

"On my way." I heard her say as I heard an engine starting.

"I will stay on the phone until I get there." She said concerned.

"What happened Cammie? She asked.

I shivered suddenly realizing that my bikini was still on and apparently it didn't cover any more parts then before.

"J-J-just come." I said shaking.

Just then Macey ran in.

"What is going on?" she asked seeing my mascara dripped all over my bikini.

Was THAT what made her worry?

"I –I shot him." I said helping myself to my feet.

Macey looked at Drews body and shuttered.

She was speechless.

Finally.

"Why did you do that?" She asked scared that I had lost my mind.

And then I explained to her everything that happened.

**************************************

"So he was his bloody brother?" Bex asked as I explained what happened.

We were all sitting in pajamas on my king size bed-STILL in Macey's house-talking.

"Ya I guess." I said as my shoulders shook.

"Where is Zach now?" Liz finally asked the question that no one else dared.

"I don't know." I said avoiding eye contact with all my friends.

No one said anything.

Silence.

I, Cammie Morgan had killed Zach's last living family.

Now he was completely alone.

Because of me.

WHAT HAVE I DONE?

**********************************************

There is a time for everything.

A time to die.

A time to live.

A time to cry.

A time to spy.

However at the moment none of those times where correct because now it was time to go back to Gallagher academy.

************************************************

The plain ride had been dull.

None of my friends had uttered a single word since our departure from California.

Well then again what was there to say?

I had just killed my boyfriends brother.

There really are no words of comfort for that.

Surprise, surprise.

Macey had a driver waiting at the airport to take us back to Gallagher academy.

Something struck me.

The Blackthorne boys were still at Gallagher, well they where now there permanently.

What were they going to say when they see Zach isn't with me.

WHAT am I going to say when they ask me where he is?

"I don't know" are words never whispered within spy walls.

But I DON'T KNOW where Zach is.

Now what?

***************************************************

I knocked on my mother's door.

"Come in." I heard her say.

I walked in.

"CAMMIE." She said as she rushed over to give me a hug.

"I missed you."

Maybe it was the comfort of having someone I love next to me.

Maybe it was the feeling of being safe.

Maybe it was all just too much for me.

Because at that moment I burst out in tears.

My mother held me tight.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently.

***********************************

It was all going to be ok.

It really was.

Well at least that's how my mother made the whole situation sound.

It was 8:30 so my friends and I walked down to breakfast.

I was eating Belgian pancakes when a silence hushed over the room.

I watched my mother walk to the front of the dining hall and adjust the microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman…" she began.

"We have a new Blackthorne boy joining us today." She said. Her eyes flickered to my direction.

"Please welcome him kindly." She finished.

Just then the doors opened in walked the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen.

His khaki pants where perfectly ironed though they had a creased look.

His collar shirt was tucked out and his blazer was unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up.

His blue and green thin tie was tied loosely around his collar.

His dirty blonde hair was tousled.

His eyes where piercing brown and his skin, tan.

He looked at me and smiled.

OH.

MY.

GOD.

I didn't say that because he was drop dead gorgeous.

Even though he was.

I didn't say this because he was drop dead cool.

Even though he was.

I said this because the boy standing there was none other then…

JOSH.


	9. Chapter 9

What was Josh doing here?

Seriously.

JOSH A SPY?

Well the truth was that when I had seen him previously he was josh the city boy.

But now I look at him and he is a SPY.

He has the look.

*******************************************

I walked into Madam Dabneys class.

"Ladies and gentleman we will be ballroom dancing today." she said in her way-to-proper form of speech.

Um…. dancing is fine.… unless you don't have a partner.

"Please choose a partner." She smiled

SHOOT.

"Care to join me?" I heard a familiar deep voice from behind me say.

I spun around.

JOSH.

"Um….sure." I said shyly. I shivered

He is so cute.

We positioned ourselves ballroom-dancing-like.

"So where is that friend of yours?" he asked.

I winced.

He looked at me concerned.

"Don't answer that question. Sore topic sorry." He whispered gently into my ear.

"Thanks"

"Why did you become a spy?" I finally asked.

He smiled

"You know that tea that your mother gave me to wipe my memory?" he asked,

"Ya."

"Turns out it doesn't work very well." He laughed.

I laughed.

He made me feel good despite the fact that I didn't know where my boyfriend was.

He made me feel good despite the fact that I had just killed my boyfriend's brother.

He made me feel good despite the fact that my father had been missing for 5 years.

He made me feel good despite the fact that it was up to me, and only me to find my father.

And for that he deserved a reward.

I tilted my chin up and kissed him.

Yes, I KISSED JOSH…AGAIN

**************************************

You would think that a boy would be happy to have Cammie Morgan kiss them.

You would think that a boy would display signs of happiness AS I kissed them.

However this was not the case.

As I leaned away from Josh I looked into his eyes.

I didn't see happiness.

I didn't see joy.

I didn't see pleasure or delight.

Instead I saw sadness.

Yes. SADNESS.

Josh swallowed hard, his Adams apple bobbed.

"Cammie, listen to me." Josh whispered gently into my ear.

We were still dancing.

I suddenly noticed the music had turned into sad, haunted music.

Weird.

"There are going to be things in life that one really wants." Josh began.

"There are going to be things that one would give up everything to have and yet they still cannot have what they truly desire. And Cammie you will probably ask me why? And I will tell you. Because that think that they desire doesn't belong to them, they can take it away but it wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be the correct thing. So I wont. And maybe by doing the right thing it will kill me but in the end it will all be worth it."

I was confused.

He sounded like a grown man.

Someone who new all to well what he was talking about.

He continued.

"Cammie, I want you more than anything on this earth but you don't belong to me. And by taking you away it wouldn't be the correct thing to do."

"Go to him." He whispered so that I can hardly hear him.

"Go to Zach."

" He is waiting for you."


	10. Chapter 10

This would of all ended well if……………..

Zach had not chose that moment to enter Madam Dabneys class.

He chose the moment that Josh and I were linking foreheads.

NOT as girlfriend and boyfriend but as friends.

I needed Josh as a friend and I needed Zach I just hope…..

I don't confuse my friends with boyfriend.

******************************************

"WHO ARE YOU?" Zach asked as he watched Josh and me awkwardly split apart.

He was addressing me.

He was addressing his girlfriend.

He was asking who was I ?

Because I had betrayed him.

Yes I am aware.

I looked at Zach.

I looked into his eyes.

If I could describe the misery I saw in his eyes I would.

I cant though; because words cant convey the expression on his face.

"I am missing for a week and I thought you would come after me." He said gently with a bitter edge.

"BUT NO." he said bitterly.

"You were here enjoying your newfound toy." He said talking about Josh.

At this point the entire class was silent.

Listening to what I had to say back.

Listening to my excuse but I didn't have one.

A spy caught without an excuse…

ME caught without an excuse…

I was silent.

"Who are you?" he asked again his voice was tender but his eyes looked otherwise.

He looked like he has just landed in hell.

He looked down at the floor, swallowed hard, turned around, and walked out.

My heart broke.

WHO AM I?!?!?!?

****************************************

I knocked on Zach's bedroom door in Gallagher academy.

No answer.

I lightly pushed his door open and walked in.

Zach was facing the window with his back towards me.

He stood still…so still.

"PLEASE let me explain." I begged walking over to him.

"Ok." He said.

Just like that.

No silent treatment.

No There-is-nothing-to-explain-I-saw-what-happened comment.

"I am ears." He glanced my way.

This was SO NOT how I wanted the conversation to be.

I wanted him to protest my explanation.

Before I even told him an explanation because I didn't HAVE an explanation.

I ignored the fact that I was supposed to be explaining to him what happened between Josh and me.

"Please look at me." I said to him as he continued to look out the window.

"LOOK AT ME." I scream out of terror-hoping Zach wasn't in shock.

He winced.

He looked at me.

I lowered my voice.

"I am sorry." I said meaning it more than I ever had.

Zach spoke.

"Maybe its best that I let you go…that we both move on." He said, his expression solemn.

What?

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

Absolutely not.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked trembling even though I knew what he meant.

"I am breaking up with you Cammie." He blinked slowly almost as if he couldn't believe those words escaped his mouth.

My heart throbbed.

My throat felt stuck.

I closed my mouth in fear that if I opened it I would bursts in to sobs.

I swallowed painfully.

"Zach."

I moved closer.

"You are breaking up with me because you think I like someone else. You think that what you are doing is best for ME." I said emphasizing the me.

"But think about yourself. Zach." I said not losing eye contact.

"I am the only one you have left." I whispered.

Those words were the pain in his life and he knew it.

And as much as that sentence was bitter it was the truth.

And yes sometimes the truth is bitter.


	11. Chapter 11

"Cammie…" Zach began.

"You killed my brother." He said not angry though he said it forcefully.

"I need time to think" he shrugged almost as if he was too tired to talk.

"So for now…" he finished.

"Good bye, Cammie." He whispered and walked out of the room.

******************************************

I didn't cry.

In fact I didn't do anything at all.

I just stood there.

I tried to cry but my eyes refused to tear.

I tried to walk but my feet refused to carry me.

I tried to think but my head ached.

So I just stood there.

motionless.

"_Good bye Cammie. Good-bye Cammie. Good-bye Cammie. Good bye Cammie" _his voice swirled in my head.

_NO. _I wanted to scream but my throat was stiff.

I heard 3 sets of footsteps enter the room.

"CAMMIE!?!!?!?!" I heard in unison.

The voices sounded familiar.

3 girls walked up to me.

"What's wrong?" I heard one say.

".god." I heard another girl say.

"She's in shock."

*************************************************

I was rudely snapped out of my shock by Macey shaking me vigorously.

_The girls standing next to me were my 3 best friends._

_Weird how I didn't notice who they were when I was in shock._

_It was almost like they were strangers._

*******************************************

I walked into my mother's office without knocking.

She was sitting at her desk contemplating thoughts.

"Mom?" I asked

She spaced back into reality.

"Cammie, sweetie what's wrong?" she asked

"He dumped me." I said simply as I slumped down onto her couch.

"Well I killed his brother." I said not believing that I actually had.

But what came next was something I wasn't expecting.

I saw a question of doubt cross my mothers face, it was just for a millisecond but I saw it.

"WHAT ARE YOU NOT TELLLING ME?!?!?!" I asked clenching my fists and standing up.

_I hate it when people keep things from me._

"Calm down, honey." Mom said unfazed by my sudden outburst.

I looked her in the eye.

"NO." I said plainly

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE HIDING" I said making it clear that this was a no nonsense conversation.

But hearing myself scream like that and talk harshly triggered something inside me.

And ME, CAMMIE MORGAN lost control and began to sob.

Maybe it was the pressure of having to find my father.

Maybe it was the fact that I had just been dumped by someone I love.

Maybe it was the fact I had killed an innocent person.

going on here.

Maybe it was this awful feeling inside me telling me I didn't know what was REALLY

And maybe it was all this together that caused me wail and cry and sob and weep.

*****************************************

I may be a spy.

I may be the best spy out there.

I am still a girl.

I am still a teenager.

I am still a human.

And sometimes-even spies can't handle to much.

*******************************************

If my mother wasn't going to tell me what was going on here I would find out myself.

Well with my friends of course.

It was 3:00 a.m. and my friends and I sneaked down the silent corridors of Gallagher academy.

Bex silently picked the lock to my mother's office.

I was about to open the door when all 4 of us heard voices inside the office.

_What is going on?_

"What? So I should tell her that he Drew wasn't really his brother?" I heard my mother ask defensively.

"YES, exactly." I heard Mr. Solomon say as my mother just doubted his point.

They were arguing.

_Wait. What? Drew wasn't really his brother? _

I heaved a sigh of relief

_But then why didn't they tell me?_

_WHY didn't they tell Zach at least?_

I continued listening to the argument.

"But the truth would come out." My mother argued.

"You say TRUTH like it's a bad thing." Mr. Solomon said disgusted.

_What is happening?_

My friends and I exchanged looks of horror.

"So my daughter should find out that she killed her own half brother? And then what? Find out that there is so much she didn't know about her father? Of find out that there are dark secrets that if she knew what they were everyone would some after her? Would you like my daughter to go and look for answers to these mysteries? Because if she seeks theses answers she will not live another day. They are stronger than us and they will kill us all." My mother said I heard fright in her voice.

HAD. I. KILLED. MY. OWN. HALF. BROTHER?!?!?!??!?!?

"She killed him because he was bad and we all have to make sacrifices to save our country. And why are you so worried if she finds out that there are bad people who have bad secrets? SHE ISNT 4 YEARS OLD!!!! So let her go after them if she would like. Cammie is the best spy we have and maybe its time she found some real answers….on HER OWN!! She lost a father, you lost a husband, and I …" Mr. Solomon broke off

" I lost a wife and a child." He said strengthening himself.

"We know that there are bad people out there and we know that they are called NILTON. But that is the extent of our knowledge. Let your daughter find the truth.

Let her find out what really happened to her father. Because we DON'T KNOW."

He said.

But I was already one step ahead.

I ALREADY KNEW THE TRUTH AND IT ALL CLICKED.


	12. Chapter 12

Finally it all clicked.

It all made sense.

************************************

Dear Zach,

I know we are no longer together but I am leaving Gallagher academy and I thought you should know why. When I was a young girl my mother left on a mission for a week leaving me with my father. During that week however I was kidnapped by a group of people called Nilton. Nilton had begun a project in human testing. Their ultimate goal was to make humans as weapons by training them and testing them beyond their limits. They wanted to sell them to people as weapons of war. I was one of their experiments I

escaped before they were able to do further damage to me. But when I escaped they took my father in place of me. My father knowing that I would forever have nightmares from the experiments they tried on me, saturated my bed with a liquid that caused me to forget the previous week. The reason they wanted my father was not to use him but he had their files. Which meant that if those files where exposed to C.I.A. or anyone working for the government Nilton would be immediately hunted down. They have been torturing my father for the past 5 years to find out where the files are so that they could destroy them. Kevin, Maceys ex-fiancée was working for them and found the files. But as I am sure you remember we killed him. I have the files. My father had written me a letter in the files saying there is only one man who I can trust with the files his name is Mr. Porter Hyman. I am going to find him and give him the files. Then I will take down Nilton and find my father. I am aware that the Nilton laboratory will be surrounded by trained murderes but sometimes we all have to face those better then us. And my time has come for me to finally do something to help. So I am going Zach. I just want you to know I really…I love you.

Love, Cammie.

***************************************

I left the letter on Zachs bed.

My luggage was loaded in the trunk and I was walked out of Gallagher Academy. For all I know this could be the last time.

I passed Zach.

"good bye." I whispered and walked out.

Because I had a really bad feeling that, that goodbye might be the last one I say to someone I love.

*****************************************

ZACH'S POINT OF VEIW.

What was the deal with that goodbye?

Where was she going?

I feel like I saw something in her eyes.

Something haunted.

I entered my room and there was an envelope sitting on my bed.

I opened it and red it.

"Dear Zach………………."

"there is only one man I can trust with these files his name is Mr. Porter Hyman."

_Mr. Porter Hyman?_

_Why does that name sound so familiar?_

_Wait…he kidnapped my little sister._

_MR. PORTER HYMAN IS BAD. _

_****************************************************_

Sorry it was such a sort chapter but I thought that there is a lot of info. to digest.


	13. Chapter 13

The air was frigid.

The wind harshly whipped my face.

I hailed a New York cab.

Previously I hacked into the C.I.A. database and found Mr. Porter Hyman lived in a brownstone in New York city. I hoped onto a flight to New York and I had arrived at J.F.K airport. I was now sitting in a cab on the way to the Brownstone.

My cell phone rang.

I looked at the called i.d. it was Zach

_Why was he calling me?_

I contemplated whether to answer the call.

I so badly wanted to.

NO.

I won't.

I was moving on and I am not letting the past intrude.

Zach broke up with me.

He doesn't love me.

As that thought processed I felt my throat get stiff.

_He doesn't love me??_

HOW COULD THAT BE???

I gave him 2 years of my life.

I had trusted him with everything.

Now…it's all gone.

My hands trembled as I slid my cell back into the Marc Jacobs oversized hobo bag.

I thought….he loved me.

Yes, love is a strong word and it involves a lot.

But I thought we had LOVE.

Clearly I was wrong.

DEAD WRONG.

I switched on my ipod and pressed shuffle…and on came….guess…yup you guessed right…DEAD WRONG by the fray.

Despite my sour mood I smirked at the irony.

My cell buzzed, I got a text message from Zach.

Again I ignored it in fact I shut off my phone.

I wasn't expecting any important calls.

I arrived at Mr., Hyman's brownstone.

I was here.

**************************************************

ZACH P.O.V.

_Why the heck wont she answer my calls?_

My whole body was shaking she was in trouble.

I ran as fast as I could to her mothers office and barged in!!

AKWARD.

WAY AKWARD.

Cammies mother and Joe Solomon were very close …very. very…close.

Rachel Morgan straightened her hair.

"Zach is something wrong she asked?"

I nodded.

"." I said so fast I was momentarily doubting she had heard any of it.

She ran to the phone and dialed Cammies number.

She got her voicemail.

Her faced lost color.

"If he's bad and she doesn't know he will kill her without her suspecting a thing." She said her voice in total down-to-business mode. She opened up her apple mac computer and began to do some heavy typing

"Thank you Zach" she said her eyes still gazing intently at the computer

"You my leave"

I did.

But somehow I still knew that Cammie was in way over her head.

I switched on my ipod.

I know Cammie does that whenever she needs to think.

I switched on shuffle.

On came……Over my head by the Fray one of Cammies favorites.

I smiled forgetting the importance of the situation.

He could almost see her smile.

GOSH, why did I dump her if I hadn't she wouldn't be in all this trouble.

I got a text it was from Cammie.

Few, I heaved a sigh of relief.

I read it:

I am stying n ny 4 gd. I am mving on. Pls dnt call. I am trning my cell off now!!

UH oh!!!!

*************************************************8

CAMMIE P.O.V.

I knocked on the door

A man in his late 60`s answered it.

Taking every precaution I could possibly take before handing over the file I had chosen a disguise.

"hi I am Sam from girl scouts and I was taking a survey of everyone's favorite Girl Scout cookies, do you mind if I com in to ask some questions???" I said in my super-duper-way-to-cheerful –voice.

The man smiled and showed me to the couch.

Something was off.

Way off.

He was a little too nice.

He was a little too happy.

And his house was a little to empty.

***********************************************

"So if you had to choose between a chocolate chip or a –" I got cut off by a girl around 11 years old walking down the steps.

I froze.

She looked so familiar.

Wait. I remember Zach showing me a picture of his family before everything had happened there was a little girl.

I remembered how Zachs whole family had looked exactly alike.

I glanced at the girl.

IT WAS ZACHS LITTLE SISTER.

"You were saying?" Mr. Hyman interrupted my thoughts as he got up.

"Chocolate chip of black and white cookies?" I asked surprised that my voice sounded so strong despite my weak feeling.

"Chocolate chip" he smiled.

"I need to take my daughter on a walk now." He said

I saw the little girl wince at the mention of the word daughter.

"Oh well than I will be going" I said

"thank you so much" I smile falsely and got up but just as I was about to leave I saw him put the little girl on a leash.

A LEASH.

I heard a gunshot. Come from the front hall. I ducked behind the table.

"RUN" said the little girl.

"CAMMIE, RUN"


	14. Chapter 14

_How did she know me?_

_How did she know my name?_

When we both got to safety I turned to Zach's sister.

She looked about thirteen years old.

"What's you name?" I asked

"Amanda."

She looked so grown up.

She looked too experienced for a child her age.

She looked like she never got a CHANCE to grow up.

Life is so not fair.

"Cammie I know you have a lot of questions so I am going to start at the beginning."

And then she began……

"My parents where bad, they experimented on you, and ON ME…my own parents tortured their child….the experiment was to give me a knowledge of an adult even though I was only eight. One day when I was walking around the house I discovered some files, any eight year old would of dismissed it as grown-up stuff but after their successful experiment on my brain I knew much better…. the files contained tests done on children, evil cruel merciless tests…. and I knew that as much as love for a family is unconditional, my parents were a threat to society and they needed to be removed."

She winced recalling this flashback, but even so she continued.

" Before your mother married your father she has a child his name was drew, your step brother,"

Now it was my turn to wince as I painfully recalled shooting my own flesh and blood.

"I called him to 'DISPOSE' of my parents and he did. I didn't tell Zach that they were bad because I was scared it would hurt him too much, so I let him live his life thinking they had be innocently murdered by Drew. Later on Drew discovered the Nilton foundation where my parents worked, he became interested and he switched to THEIR side. That was the end of the good Drew." She shrugged not knowing the situation was so much more delicate now that I was the one who had shot my own half, brother.

"I was kidnapped my Mr. Porter Hyman who wanted to continue to experiment on me, and he claimed to be my father. I recently hacked into Gallagher database and it said in the files that you had a 'relationship' with my brother, so I researched you and that's how I know who you are."

I shivered at the mention of a relationship, because that word was foreign to me NOW.

She went on…

"Nilton has billions of dollars, training, weapons, tactics, and brains…..THEY are BAD. And the worst part is no covert operations team has NOT been able to convince the government of this very fact, So the government in on THEIR Side. Cam, we need to take them down, they are destroying peoples lives, familys, and society. We NEED to fix this NOW." She concluded

I knew she was right,

SHE WAS SO DARN RIGHT.

BUT FIRST I Was going to give her something she never got before,

A HUG…

Because no matter how strong Zach's sister Amanda looked on the outside she was a mess on the inside.

And so as FORMAL as I am I let my guard down and gave her a sisterly hug.

*********

"Before we go there is one person you have to see." I said as I gave her a sad smile

"I THINK you should meet you brother."


	15. Chapter 15

If you could of seen the look on Zach's face as he embraced his sister.

If you could of seen the happiness of it all.

You would realize that the world is not such a bad place.

I saw the look as he embraced his sister.

I saw the happiness of it all,

But even so I have come to the realization that the world IS often an evil place.

As the "Family reunion" came to an end….Amanda cleared her throat.

She turned to me and I knew she was about to say something that would change me forever.

"I may have only been with my brother for 10 minutes." She began…and as I looked at her I knew her next words would be words of truth.

"BUT there is something so striking in his eyes, that I would have to be blind not to notice." She said as she backed away to give Zach and me, our privacy.

"Cammie, my brother Zach is in love with you." She said as she walked towards the door.

As she was about to leave she turned back once more.

"And you, Cammie, you love him TOO."

The door shut, now it was just the two of us……

"Are you going to love me forever?" I asked as gently took his hands in mine.

"Are you going to love me when I am old?" I asked looking for the answer.

"Of course" he whispered as he gently and lovingly stroked my chin.

"BUT CAMMIE…." Zach turned to me.

"Are you going to love me in sickness and in health?" his voice cracked.

And he awaited the answer.

As I opened my moth to speak, I looked down at his hand and noticed an object that would threaten his very existence.

His bracelet, it was not made of gold, or even leather,

It had letters and words that shake me to my very core.

It read:

ZACHARY GOODE, PATIENT at Jamaica Hospital.

Identity #654 ………..

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK????!!?!!??!!?


	16. Chapter 16

_Why do bad things happen to good people? _I wondered as my body violently shook.

Tears made their way down my cheek.

"Zach." I managed to say.

"Why are you wearing a hospital bracelet?" I asked as I closed my eyes hoping this was one of my worst nightmares.

I painfully realized that even in those nightmares NOTHING this frightening happens.

He winced, as he pushed the bracelet under his leave regretting that I saw it.

"Oh, its nothing Cam." He shrugged.

He was a spy.

He was a good liar.

I am a spy.

I am a REALLY good spy.

"Zach don't lie to me." I said wiping away the new set of tears that threatened my eyes.

"CAM, look at me." He said gently.

I looked.

" I have cancer. " his face was strikingly expressionless.

He looked numb.

I didn't move.

I didn't breath.

I didn't blink.

I couldn't.

"DON'T you get it?" he asked, as his eyes refused to meet mine.

"My whole life, I always knew that you would be the one, you WOULD BE my wife, the mother of my children, and then…………" his voice breaks.

" I get diagnosed with cancer." he shrugs simply,

"There goes my life."

"Cam, I have been pushing you away, because when I am no longer, I don't want it to be hard on you." His jaw tightens.

"Cam, I am going to leave now and you wont see me again." he said as he backed away.

"Please move on with your life, forget me. Live a little bit. Be happy, life doesn't have to be complicated." He finished.

"Good bye Gallagher girl."


	17. Chapter 17

_No, no., no, no!!!!!!!!!, _

This wasn't supposed to be the end.

This wasn't how it was supposed to end, anyhow.

Zach and I were a fairytale.

We were THE fairytale.

Fairytales, end happily.

They end in a loved ones arms.

This ending was far from it.

_Get a grip, Cammie _I SCREAMED at myself.

_Get a flippin grip._

I took a breath

"ZACH!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed loudly just as he was about to exit the room, and leave my life forever.

He turned around.

I walked up to him.

"MR. GOODE." I began sternly

He looked up at me surprised at the power of my voice.

"TO BE all that honest I DO NOT care what you think is best for me," I said as I gripped his shirt bringing his FACE TO FACE. With me,

"You ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE." I said loudly.

"You are not leaving."

"You are not hiding."

"You are not running away,"

"You are not saying goodbye."

"Got it?" I asked.

"Cammie I am dying.." HE said his voice was soft and gentle

"When people die, you can NO LONGER see them." He said.

"And even MY GALLGHER girl can't control that." His face had a hint of a smirk.

"Well Blackthorne boy I have just the solution." I smiled.

Not that sure of what I was about to do.

" I don't think, this is how it usually goes but I will give it a try." I said as I tremblingly got down on one knee.

"Zachary Goode. Will you marry me?" I asked.


	18. Chapter 18

You know that awkward silence at a marriage proposal where you think your partner may say no?

Well I definitely did!

"WILL you flippin marry me?" I questioningly begged

My voice no longer belonged to SUPER-STRONG GALLAGHER GIRL…..

I was weak; my voice was soft with a hint of a sob.

I whispered again

"Please Zach ….p-p-please marry me"

My whole body shook, I was still on my knee.

ZACH BEGAN TO SCREAM ANGRILY!

"You don't get it Cammie DO YOU?" HE asked rhetorically

"DO you even UNDERSTAND how hard it was for me to make the decision to leave YOU?" he questioned

Silence

"DO YOU CAMMIE?" he repeated

"And now you simply ask me to marry you?"

"My decision WAS final…I contemplated it for two FREAKIN weeks….." he calmed down.

"My decision IS final" he corrected himself.

"Goodbye" he said with a sad smile

"Goodbye Gallagher girl"

I stood there pathetically I couldn't move!

I tried but my mind was spinning.

I felt dizzy.

Someone hugged me…..

Amanda Zach's sister!

She just stood there hugging me.

"He will come back for you one day" she whispered softly

"He will come back because he will be miserable without you, he needs you for his survival and you belong together" she finished.

"WE BELONG TOGETHER?" I shouted my pain had digested into anger.

"WHO SAYS WE BELONG TOGETHER?"

"GOD?"

"IF WE BELONGED TOGETHER THAN THIS WOULDN'T BE AHPPENING!" I yelled

"He wouldn't have cancer and I wouldn't be here in pain!"

If we belonged together he would have married me!"

"Amanda." I said more calmly now

"We don't belong together" I shook my head sadly.

"We just don't" I weakly shrugged and I wiped every last tear off my face.

"ITS over"

SORRY GUYS IT'S SOO SHORT THERE IS JUST A LOT OF INFO TO DIGEST, I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE READY FOR SOME MORE ACTION! I AM SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST A NEW CHAPTER!


End file.
